19 September 1978
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1978-09-19 ;Comments *Only around an hour of the two-hour show is currently available. *Peel says he thinks the b-side of the Alternative TV single is a "great deal better" but can't play it due to "proscribed naughty words that will have you all out in the streets suiting action to them". *PragVEC are in the studio with Peel, who has also just received a postcard from Adam & The Ants (from Belgium). *The Mary Monday & The Bitches single later turned up in John Peel's Record Box. *BBC Radio 1-4 have only one record cleaner between them and Radio 3 have just arrived to collect it. *The Original Wings are a Nigerian band and nothing to do with "Paul McCartney’s little combo". Peel says he played a track by the former a couple of years earlier, "but I don’t suppose for a moment you remember that." *JP notes that the Motorhead single appeared "in the bottom reaches" of the previous week's chart, but he hasn't seen this week's chart (it had dropped out). Sessions *Adam & The Ants #2 Repeat. First broadcast 17 July 1978. Recorded 1978-07-10. Available The Complete Radio 1 Sessions (Strange Fruit, 1996). *Punishment Of Luxury #1 Repeat. First broadcast 30 August 1978. Recorded 1978-08-22. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :(cuts in) *Ultravox: When You Walk Through Me (LP - Systems Of Romance) Island :(JP: "Well, when you walk through me, you're going to have to cope with a lot of unsightly fat, I'm afraid.") *Alternative TV: Action Time Vision (single) Depford Fun City *Adam & The Ants: I’m A Xerox (session) *Bram Tchaikovsky: Bloodline (12” EP – Sarah Smiles) Criminal *Mary Monday & The Bitches: Popgun (single – I Gave My Punk Jacket To Rickie) Malicious :(JP: “Seems to be a bit of a shortage of good rowdy records like that these days. A little less guitar and a little bit more of Monday, Mary Monday, would have satisfied me, but there you are. A great record I think.”) *Ras Michael & The Songs Of Negus: Numbered Days (LP – Movements) Dynamic Sounds *Bishops: I Want Candy (single) Chiswick :(JP: “These are the Punishments again…") *Punishment Of Luxury: Babalon (session) :(cuts out) (tape flip) :(cuts in) *Radio Stars: Rock ‘n’ Roll For The Time Being (LP – Holiday Album) Chiswick/EMI *Original Wings: Help Me Mama (LP – Change This World) EMI Nigeria *Sham 69: No Entry (single – Hurry Up Harry) Polydor : (JP: “Another from Adam & The Ants…”) *Adam & The Ants: Cleopatra (session) *Motorhead: Louie, Louie (single) Bronze *Marquis De Sade: Henry (single – Air Tight Cell) Terrapin *Rockers All Stars: Mr Bassey Special (single - Pablo Meets Mr Bassie) Rough Trade *Ramones: I Don’t Want You (single – Don’t Come Close) Sire : (JP: “And while that was going on, a member of the band PragVEC, who let me remind you again are on tomorrow night’s programme, along with White Cats, told me that Paul Gambaccini was uglier than I am. This is wonderful news, wonderful news. This is the last also from Punishment Of Luxury.") *Punishment Of Luxury: Let’s Get Married (session) :(cuts out) File ;Name *1978 09 19 #1 (Adam & The Ants, Punishment Of Luxury) *1978 09 19 #2 (Adam & The Ants, Punishment Of Luxury) ;Length *30.44 *30.49 ;Other *File created from T032 of 400 Box. Many thanks to the original taper and CCM. *Please address all re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?564bsky43thvako *http://www.mediafire.com/?ktpplg7z2snjkao Category:1978 Category: 400 Box Category:Peel shows Category:Available online